yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1exodiafan1
hello and welcome to yugioh wiki if you need help just ask me Catface 17:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Davy 1 02:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Your Crystal Beast Deck Hi add a Future Fusion to your deck. It provides a much easier way to summon Rainbow Neos!! -Davy 1 Yami Yugi Thanks for all the work you did on Yami Yugi's biography. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Duel Wanna duel sometime?--Reapaer 04:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I'd love to duel you 2 sometime, assuming you live near me.--Mr.Archfreak 03:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Where i live I live in northeren pennsylvania, so i live kinda uv close 2 u. But wait, is brooklyn in north or south ny? What r the 5 boroughs?--Mr.Archfreak 21:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, so maybe i can actually duel you sometime. Maybe ill see u in a regional or something like that. I live 45 mins from NY, so i could probably duel you and get back home whenever--Mr.Archfreak 00:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ACE!!! Your Deck Lists are ACE! For your Exodia Deck try putting in Deep Diver. To see my Deck Lists (including my Sacred Beast Deck) just click on my signature:) --ShiningDragon55 15:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Duel Feel like dueling?-- 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Reapaer 03:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Reply Maybe, but it's still good that theyre doing it. Little kids still need somthing lik dis.--Mr.Archfreak 15:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Concerning your heroes... Your Hero Deck is good, but it needs improving. For starters, I find that any Bubbleman theme support never works well. You're better off using fusion substitute monsters for versitility. The best ones to use are The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion since not only are they DARK, to be comboed with Allure of Darkness, but they are also Rock type, so you can also use Evil Hero Dark Gaia. Visit my page and see MY Hero deck for ideas. As I was saying... Yeah, why Nightmare Archfiends, anyway? What's its purpose in the deck? Card of Demise I know that Card of Demise is not an actual card. I just put it in there for fun. I didn't think anyone would actually think that I would use it when it's not a real card. I understand why you left that message and I appreciate that. Aki Izayoi 22:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) how dare you hello.--Coca Cola 08:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) your rainbow dragon deck hi I am pokiboy have a Crystal beast deck look on my page,but anyway i think you should put Crystal Abundance it will help i win a duel two ways with my Crystal beast deck either,Rainbow Dragon or Crystal Abundance it will gives you a better chance. Crystal beast your deck is good i need a Rare Value and Crystal Tree you are lucky. oh about Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell if that happens you might have Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins thats why I have Last Resort to get Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins. How are you Hows your decks going good or bad ? your decks what happened to all your decks deck six samurais good look i just sold my evil hero for sams.--Coca Cola 08:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Your mill deck has more than 140 cards. o.0 CUT DOWN THE CARD COUNT! Seriously, how would you even use that deck without it falling over? Runer5h 02:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Oh, and another thing I noticed - this time for your Six Samurai deck. If you're going to use Elemental Mistress, don't use Elemental Burst; use the more-versatile Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan. Runer5h 02:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Skull Servant Deck You are only allowed to have 1 Mezuki in your deck by the way. edited: Oops, forgot signature.--Xsamuraizx 04:33, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Dragon Deck Hmm, have you ever considered of adding Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern? --Xsamuraizx 09:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, couple of thoughts/ question. Your Vehicroid Deck seems intresting, you may want to take out (or Side Deck) Carrieroid, You may also consider taking UFOroid out, mainly because it cannot get out the main roids. A Rescueroid may do you good too. Also as for the Question, can you take a look at my user page and help me think of ideas for my deck named Equip for War? Thank ya in advance. Vehicroidsrage 03:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *My Cyber Dragon deck was fun when I had it, but, when I heard of Cyber Dragon getting limited, I traded/sold it. People use cards like Inferno Reckless Summon to summon out multiple Proto-Cyber Dragons at a time to summon Cyber End or Cyber Twin. As for the Equip deck, I do think that it'd do good with unoin monsters (Maybe Heavy Mech Support Platform and Fightning Spirit would work, but I'm looking for stuff that I could Equip to Power Tool Dragon, so the VWXYZ set might not be the best choice.). Using normal old fashion equip cards like [[Axe of Despair and Black Pendant would work, I'm looking for stuff that'll save Power Tool as well, Unoin Monsters thoughtfully have that effect built into them, so I'm glad you brought them up. As for adding in Jinzo, I might not be able to do that, because I love running cards like Sakuretsu Armor and other useful traps, if I don't have Amplifer at the same time of Jinzo, but I need a beefy monster, I'd be better of using something that has the same ATK like Majestic Mech - Ohka or a Monarch. As for Wonder Garage I do run them while I'm in school because a friend uses a Harpie Lady deck. I used cards like Stealthroid to destroy Wonder Garage on my own. Sorry for the Paragraph I ended up leaving. I bet this has many run on sentences. Vehicroidsrage 17:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your decks THey are F**king insane they are way better than my exodia deck but i have a Crystal Beast deck that can cream yours Check out the rest of my decks at Crystalbeastdeck09 14:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) and vote for the best one. Pointers Can you give me some pointers to make my exodia deck legal.???Crystalbeastdeck09 15:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ,malice doll exodia just a question why are you putting a morphing jar in if you played that that would destroy your hand Blackwingggys 15:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmm... I'll do some of those change to make my deck legal but i don't really fell like changeing my page...thanks!Crystalbeastdeck09 00:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) hi wanna duel Dragonty08 15:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) IRC hello exodiafan im from the IRC yugioh dueling team if you do not know what the IRC is contact me but if you do know go to this channel ##team-yu-gi-oh Blackwingggys 16:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) duel me duel me--Duelghoul007 20:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) duel me duel me--Duelghoul007 20:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) duel duel me now--Duelghoul007 21:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hey how are ya Blackwingggys hello exodiafan i have a new website that me and everyone else want you to join here is a link http://forumeta.userboard.net/forum.htm hope you can check it out! Blackwingggys 12:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Shadi/Millennium Scales 1. "Shadi has guarded the tombs of Ancient Egypt for 3,000 years. Shadi has possessed the Millennium Scales and Key." ...Ummm...that's from Shadi's page and 2. He does carry and use it in the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * It's okay, most people have...(D.Kaiser remembered he still needs to finish it...). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ra Exactly my point. No one is ever going to consider running a non-SSable monster with a mediocre effect. Even Obelisk didn't get nerfed like that <_<. --Reimu-H 11:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, can you check out my Exodia deck. It is based on winning in the first turn of the duel and I want to know what you think of it. --DeaththeKid RE: The Winged Dragon of Ra You're absolutely correct. Nobody in their right mind would want to play the legal version of Ra. In order for it to have any power whatsoever, you need to pay with your Life Points, and that can be troublesome late in the game; and if Ra gets destroyed, I don't think you get your LP back either but I could be wrong about that. Every awesome effect Ra had in the anime is nerfed to shit with this version. If anybody can play it and win with it, I'd be very impressed. Slifer only has 1 effect if I'm not mistaken, so there really isn't much to nerf with him aside from his immunities (which I hope they keep similar to the legal version of Obelisk and NOT Ra since he has NO immunities anymore).KamikazePyro (talk • ) 22:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: No! Not Heavy Storm! I understood your pain, I also ran that spell card myself. As I played it with my Assault Mode Activate and Starlight Road in that time it's very famous combine since Starlight Road have released. But now Dark Hole is out, along with three Black Rose Dragon, would make the hell out of bag already. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 18:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Do you like the new skin Wikia's giving us? I'm telling you,it will change.Eveything you read with the new skin will be small.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk • ) 05:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dark E. Magician Reprint? When did that monster reprint? If so, then get link to prove it please. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 00:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then why not rip the picture out of that gu- er, site, and paste it there in articles? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 01:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Is "Print Screen" not so helpful? I already shove in two articles' rears for you, but at least I made couple mistakes... I put that picture in SR (Super Rare) while it is just Rare and missed the link in main card's part. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 01:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Divine Neos I really wonder if Future Fusion can be used for E Hero Divine Neos because it states that listed on a fusion monster card. should it be not that specific a card name? or is it enough that its just 5 neos? 5 spacians? 5 heroes? -- (talk) 12:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Yusei-Heroes For the fusion card divine neos, future fusion can be used. You can also use miracle fusion for it as long as you have 'all the materials' for it, which is a total of eight cards. (talk) 19:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC)judai E-HERO Dark... Thanks for fixing the grammar, but I just wanna remind you that his new English Lore has changing, which no longer have 100 ATK per HERO in the Graveyard. So I fixed the last two parts on that line. --FredCa 14:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Moving Stuff Question Hello, Falzar FZ and I have seen that you're trying to help us by moving "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" article. We are pleasure that you did your part, but we would like to be happy if you actually move each page that attract to the main article itself. To make it easier, while you are done moving the main article, be sure to hold Ctrl before click the move page, as you can move each page that has their name in the article itself - Gallery, Tip, Appearance, Trivia, etc. - without lost the page that you was such to use for moving. Falzar FZ revived it, but I catch it up and covered each article just for you. Next time, you're on your own so be sure to remember this in future, alright? Thanks for taking your time to read this topic. If you have any questions, feel free asking either me or any Admin (Falzar FZ is also an Admin) at our talk page. Happy Edits! --FredCa 14:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for capture my attention, if it was not for you, I have not updating "Pot of Avarice's" Errata Article. --FredCa 21:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Curse of Rose's name When you edited this card three years ago. You added altname and animename to this card even though this card was not released as a real card or a videogame card. Would you explain why did you edit the card like this?Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Featured Duel Hi, exodiafan. I see you do a lot of editing to Featured Duel section. Can you take a look at my recent edit to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 011? This is the style we've been using for ZEXAL Duels and I'm wondering if you have any input on it. Ideally, this style should be used on all the episode/chapter pages and I've begun updating them for GX. Any comments? Cheesedude (talk • ) 17:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Japanese strategy cards Hi there. Under which evidence did you create ? It seems strategy cards weren't released in Japanese. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC)